With the popularity and development of computer technology, more and more people work or study through computers. Computers bring convenience to people's work and life, but also bring some negative effects to people. People start to use computers for a long time and sit in front of the computers for a long time, leading to frequent occurrence of occupational diseases such as cervical spondylosis and lumbar spondylosis. More and more people have put forward the concept of healthy office and study.
Studies have shown that if people sit and stand alternately to work, modern occupational diseases such as cervical spondylosis and lumbar spondylosis can be well prevented. Thus, lifting desks have emerged on the market to meet the needs of people sitting and standing alternately to work. However, these products generally have a complicated structure and involve high cost, and the existing enterprises need to eliminate the existing desks and replace them with the lifting desks, which not only wastes time and manpower, but also causes a big cost waste.
On this basis, a lifting desk has appeared on the market. The lifting desk can be used only if placed above the existing desk or above other support. Related office products such as a computer are placed on the lifting desk. When the sitting and standing postures are alternated for work, the height of the lifting desk is adjusted to adapt to the changes in human postures.
On the present market, the power components used in the lifting desk are almost gas springs or tension springs or other accessories, the magnitude of the lifting power of which is fixed and unadjustable, and they can only meet a fixed load range during design. For example, a lifting desk using gas springs as power components can automatically rise at a uniform speed within a designed load range by toggling a switch. However, when the load exceeds the design range, the lifting desk rises insufficiently and needs to be raised manually, so that the user experience is poor. The lifting desk using tension springs as power components rises automatically and quickly by toggling the switch when the desk load is insufficient, so that articles on a desk top fall and the desk is unsafe to be use. When the desk load is too heavy, the desk needs to be raised by a user, so that the user experience is poor.